


Memories

by rogueonestan



Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, basically a short adventure with some humor sprinkled in every now and again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: Din returns to the Crest one afternoon to a sight he did not expect
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Memories

Traveling around the galaxy with your clan of three has been a long and excruciating journey, whether it’s other bounty hunters or sympathizers of the Empire consistently tracking you down, you’re always grateful for the small moments. Moments where you feel like you can stop and _breathe_. And not have to worry about whether or not you’ll live to see the next day. You’re always grateful that every now and again you’re able to unwind temporarily by exploring a small speck of the galaxy, like making quick trips to marketplaces.

While the _Crest_ was in hyperspace, you noticed that you guys were beginning to run low on supplies, suggesting to your partner that you should make a quick supply run sometime soon. Taking you up on your offer, the _Crest_ jumps out of hyperspace, entering a planetary system with little to no lifeforms; the only lifeforms being found were clustered together in one tiny area, presumably the only town found on the planet.

When you finally landed on the outskirts of one of the planet’s towns, you could immediately see the beauty the planet has to offer. Jumping out of your chair, you rush towards the hull of the ship and press the button that releases the hatch. Seeing the hatch slowly descending to the ground, you gasp in awe at what the planet has to offer with the biggest smile plastered on your face. There’s not much as only trees surround you, but the sight makes your heart skip a beat. You’ve been used to landing on desert planets or planets that were taken over by the Empire, always planets that never intrigued you, but the view of this planet is truly something else; it feels like home.

You know you will probably never settle down on a planet like this due to your busy and demanding lifestyle, but dreaming about a simple life on a serene planet like this one makes your heart skip a beat.

“Eager, aren’t we?” You hear a teasing voice suddenly appear from right behind you.

Turning around, you see the two other members of your clan standing behind you. Din already has his pulse rifle secured to his back while your adoptive son quietly lurks behind. The smile on your face is replaced with a sly smirk, “aren’t you? Look at this place! It’s beautiful!” You gesture to your surroundings as the big smile on your face comes back, “don’t you want a break?”

“Yes, of course,” you hear him take in a deep modulated sigh, “just remember, cyar’ika, to never-”

“‘ _Never let your guard down_.’ Yeah, yeah, I know. You’ve told me dozens of times.”

“You can never be too careful.” He reiterates. The smile on your face never fades but only gradually increases as Din shows how much he cares for you.

You make a noncommittal noise, turning around to head towards the marketplace when a tight grasp around your wrist prohibits you from doing so. You’re about to question your partner what he was doing when he places one of his blasters in your hand, tilting his helmet to the side.

Embarrassed, you glance down at the floor, putting the blaster in the holster you’re already donning. Looking down at the floor, you see your owl-eyed son looking up at you with his smile replicating the one that’s on your face, “whoops.” You say, shrugging your shoulders. You can tell Din is _not_ amused. You already know that he’s already on edge by being on this planet. Even on peaceful planets like this one, Din’s always on edge and always scouting for potential threats. Knowing this, you decide to not push him any further, “let’s go.” You say as you begin walking in the direction of the marketplace.

With your arm looped around his, Din escorts you around the marketplace with the child’s pram following right behind you. You’ve been able to stock up on basic supplies you’ve been in dire need of: med packs, extra food and canteens of water for emergencies, and equipment for the Crest. While roaming around the collection of shops, the smile on your face has never left since you entered the planet’s system. You don’t know what it is about this place, but it makes you feel at home, safe.

Every so often, you’ll point something out to him with the biggest smile on your face, so giddy at the fact that you can be free and not have a care in the world. It’s a luxurious feeling you haven’t felt in rotations and you hope that Din feels the same way. You may not be able to see it, but you know it brings Din joy to see you this content. You’re currently showing a trinket to Din from one of the stands when his body suddenly tenses up, his grip around your arm immediately tightening. You can feel his gloved hand slowly beginning to lose its grip on your forearm.

You’re about to ask him what’s wrong when he suddenly says he’ll meet you back at the _Crest_. Taking that as your cue to leave, you put down the trinket that was in your hand and slowly begin walking in the direction of the _Crest_ , not wanting to add any unnecessary towards you or the child. With the cart of your purchases and the child’s pram following behind you, the first feeling of worry overcomes your body since you landed on this planet. When you first arrived, you thought for sure nothing bad would happen to your clan of three, but Din’s sudden departure changes your mind.

You enter the special code that Din created for you and open the hatch of the _Crest_. Once you’re able to safely get inside, you close the hatch, immediately engaging security protocols. You open up the child’s pram and see him so happy to see you. Smiling softly, you take him out of his pram and gently put him on the ground, where he begins to trot towards your purchases. His little arms try to grab one of the boxes but he’s far too small to reach it. His vain attempt makes your nerves slowly begin to dissipate. Rather than focusing on how you’re feeling internally, you decide to distract yourself in your favorite way: by spending time with your son.

You’re not sure of how long Din has been gone, but your child always knows how to get you out of your head. You know that whatever threat Din sensed, he can do it on his own, but it never makes it easier when he’s out there alone.

Thoughts of worrying over Din, possibly even _losing_ him, begin to plague your mind. The child begins to tug on the end of your pants, trying to regain your attention once again. You shake the negative thoughts from your head and see his ears slowly lowering when he sees the smile on your face is now replaced with a slight frown. Uncrossing your legs and standing up, you pick up your son from the ground and hold him tightly in the crook of your arm. Lightly bouncing him up and down in your arms, you try to boost your morale by another distraction, by enjoying some of the food you bought earlier in the afternoon.

Opening one of your purchases with your free hand, you’re able to find some of the food you purchased at one of the stands. One of the desserts you bought gains the attention of the baby in your arms, a series of giggles immediately filling up the silent air, and you feel some of the weight lifting off of your shoulders.

You walk towards the dining area in the _Crest_ , when in reality it’s really just a few boxes stacked on top of each other, and you carefully place the child on top of one of the ‘seats.’ Resuming the same position as you had before, you sit directly in front of your son and begin to open the dessert.

You both take turns in sharing the delicious snack. Chocolate is smeared all over both of your lips, but at the moment you don’t care. All you can think about is how fortunate you are to have small moments like these. It isn’t much, but it’s _home_. Laughter fills the air. Huge smiles are plastered over your faces. You’re about to feed your child another piece of the snack when suddenly the hatch door to the _Crest_ opens. The child immediately jumps off from the boxes and begins to waddle towards his father figure, who laughs in return at the ridiculousness of his son. When he returned back to the ship, the last thing Din would’ve expected was to hear rumbles of laughter and his son’s face covered in chocolate.

“Well, what do we have here?” You hear Din ask as he bends down and takes his child into his arms. Once his child is secure in his arms, Din makes his way over to you, where you’re looking down at the clasped hands in your lap. This behavior from you is quite unusual. Usually when Din gets back to the _Crest_ , both you and the child excitedly greet him back. _Something he loves and cherishes_. Not you sulking in a corner.

When he finally closes the distance between the two of you, placing the kid where he was sitting previously, then kneeling next to your side. Using his gloved index finger, he gently lifts your head up, forcing you to make eye contact with him. A small glint of shame lingers in your eyes and you can hear a modulated laugh come from your Mandalorian.

You open and shut your mouth multiple times like a fish, thinking of an excuse to explain your child-like behavior, but alas, nothing comes to mind.

“I think you have more chocolate on you than the baby.” Din teases you.

“Well, he is older than me”

“Not by much.” Scoffing, you playfully nudge your shoulder into his. The look of shame that once was on your face was now replaced with a small smile. _You love moments like these._

You support yourself off of the ground by putting your weight onto one arm, “I don’t like being bullied.” Lightly kicking his leg, you begin to walk towards the ladder that leads to the upper level of the _Crest_ when you feel a grip around your ankle.

“‘m sorry, _cyar’ika_. Come back to me.” He pleads lightheartedly. He knows he doesn’t have to try hard to convince you to stay.

Humming with faux contemplation, you lightly sigh, a habit you’ve developed since you’ve been around Din, “I don’t know. You’re being a bully.”

“Just- come back to me. It won’t happen again.” His hand leaves your ankle as he reaches up to grasp your wrist that’s hanging at your side. Gently tugging on it, he begs you to rejoin him back on the floor.

Sighing in a very dramatic manner, you slowly rejoin your partner back on the floor, where he immediately pulls you towards his side. Your body begins to relax once you’re back in your lover’s arms. With Din by your side is where you’ve always felt safest. Resting your head against his shoulder, the feeling of his hand rubbing up and down your back lures you to an even more relaxed state. The last thing you hear before you drift off are the distant cooing noises from your son and the sweet nothings your lover is whispering in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating in my head for a while and i decided to write it as a part of mandoctober (on tumblr)


End file.
